dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Tourette's Syndrome
Lord Tourette's Syndrome is the 4th episode of Dick Figures Season 2. It features Lord Tourettes asking Red and Blue to find his hat because he can't swear without it. It was published Jun 2 2011. Plot Transcript (Knocking on door) Red : (lying down face first on the couch) Ah, I'm busy, you get it. Blue : Lazy fuck. (Opens the door) Lord Tourettes: (Crying) I think I lost my...HAT. Red: (Reffering to his Red's hat, holding it with both hands) I won't let them take you. Lord Tourettes: I feel really fu..fu.. SO SAD without it. Blue: Wait, so you don't swear when you don't have your hat? (Looks at him, annoyed) Lord Tourettes: Please help me find it. There's a treasure as your reward. Red: (swoops down from above) HA! Treasure you say? We're finding that fucking (shows a picture of two turtle dragons having sex and a low voice) HAT! (Then shows the word "HAT" and the actual hat with background music and changing colors) (At the church) Lord Tourettes: Perhaps it fell off during my harp recital. Red: I'll ninja my way inside, just like Jesus would. (Gets a sword from his back and jumps into a window) Girl: (Screams) Red: (comes out of the second window and his sword is all bloody) Nope, no hat in there, (closes up on Red's face) AND NO SURVIVORS. Blue: Hey, maybe those street artists have seen it. Street Artist 1: Yo, what you doin' in our turf man? Street Artist 2: Si, burrito. Don't you know that these streets are peligro? That means dangerous. Lord Tourettes: Oh, Goodness your painting is GORGEOUS. Street Artist 1: What you say, poquito verde? Lord Tourettes: Your mother must be SO PROUD of you. Street Artist 1: (sad voice) Really man? No one has ever said this to me before. Street Artist 2: Is true amigo (start hugging each other and cries as Blue and Lord Tourettes walk away and Red floats away upside down slowly) Street Artist 1: (still crying and hugging) Gracias. Gracias. Street Artist 2: You have so much potencial Red: (Picks up rock while Lord Tourettes is crying) Nope. (Picks up Racoon) Nooo (Picks up a hat factory) Nein! Lord Tourettes: (Crying) It's not here either. Blue: Well, I guess you're stuck being super nice and shit. Mall Santa: Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Lord Tourettes: Huh, My hat! Mall Santa: You're a hoe! You're a hoe! And what the FUCK would you like for Christmas, arsehole? Cyan Kid: I just want the old Santa back. Mall Santa: Santa's dead bitch! (Cyan Kid runs away crying). (to Lord Tourettes) What do you want DAMNHEBREATH! Lord Tourettes: You stole MY HAT. (Takes the hat off of him) Oh, this feels like (Santa starts to electrocute) LIKEASSFUCKTHISSOFUCK! (Santa explodes and all that's left is his skeleton) Lord Tourettes: Ah, much better. As promised, here's you treasure (Gives picture) Red: Huuuh! BOOBS. (happy) Aw, you see kids? Miracles do happen if you believe in yourself. Merry Christmas, everyone! Blue: What? It's the middle of sum- (Episode End) Trivia *This is the third epidsode to feature the Maulmart.﻿ *This is the only episode when Lord Tourettes appeared and did not die. * It is possible that the picture is Pink's or Stacey's boobs. * Santa dies in this episode. * The Turtle-dragon reappears and there is shown to be more than one. * This episode shows that Lord Tourettes' hat is the cause of his Tourettes syndrome. * Blue says that it was the middle of summer even though it was June that time which is the start of summer, that or the episode doesn't follow timeline. * This is the only episode so far with a characters name in it. Running Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned None Red Floating When he is moving away from the to street artists. Episode Ending The I's have been replaced by bones and the K has Lord Tourettes hat on it. The Last word Being Cut When Blue was about to say summer, the episode ending cut it. Gallery ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2